marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Mantis
Golden Mantis is a villain created by MrPacheco101. Golden Mantis is a former Muay Thai fighter and bodyguard for hire, whose sole desire is to kill and consume the strongest fighters in the world. He is a practioner of the deadly Muay Thai style known as The Fist of The Devouring Mantis, Biography Little is known about The Golden Mantis's past except at the age of 8, he became a student at the School of The Black Mantis, a centuries year old Muay Thai school located at the edge of the mountain side, where less than 1% of the students graduate alive. There, the Golden Mantis fought his way through the thousands of students that entered, eventually growing a taste for blood as he crushes the necks of his opponents. At the age of 17, Mantis was the number one student in the school. Feared by his peers due to the countless fighters he slayed; he also had a morbid habit of taking a chunk of his opponent's flesh, believing he will aquire that fighters strength. At age 20, Mantis challenges the headmaster of the school, Bak Choi, to the death for the scroll of the Black Mantis' s secret technique: Phantom Mantis Cutter. Mantis manages to win against the elderly fighter, almost costing his life. Afterwards, Mantis consumed the flesh of his teacher. Golden Mantis later left the school and began to participate in Muay Thai tournaments across Thailand in search of a new challenge; However, he was immediately barred from entering tournments and sent to 15 years in prison after eating the face off a partcipant in the middle of a fight. Mantis quickly escaped from prison and applied his skills as a bodyguard for hire in the criminal underworld, believing he will find worthy opponents to kill and consume for strength. His occupation has brought him into conflict with other known heroes such as the Black Adder and The White Skull. Appearance Golden Mantis stands about 5'1 feet and weights about 172 lbs. He has a medium muscular build, a solid six-pack, and overall broad shoulders. Mantis has several scars around his body, most notable is the large gash in his right shoulder from the fight with Bak Choi and the cuts across his left peck. His beak-like nose is his most distinguish facial feature, along with his traingular chin and bug-eyes with cat-like black pupils. His muay thai attire consists of knee high navy blue shorts with black stripes and a white bandana wrapped around his head. His hands and feet are covered in bandages soaked with the blood of his enemies. His civillian attire consists Black Dress pants, brown dress shoes, white button up undershirt with sleeves rolled up, and a grey vest. A large black trench coat is wrapped around his shoulders. He has slick black hair and a widow's peak. Personality Golden Mantis, despite his menacing reputation, is a soft spoken person who usually stays silent most of the time;however in battle, Golden Mantis is a man with an insatiable bloodlust, who revels at the sight of blood. Mantis has a strong belief that consuming the flesh of his opponent will grant him the strength in both body and soul. He dedicates himself into winning no matter the cost and has zero tolerance over losing. If he ever loses, he becomes a one-track minded person, dedicated in taking vengeance on those who bested him. Powers/Abilities Near Superhuman Strength: Mantis's strength is shown to be far above the peak human level. For example, Golden Mantis was able to punch a hole all the way through12 inch steel door. Near Superhuman Speed: Mantis speed goes beyond the physical peak. He is able to temporarily flash step in front of an opponent faster than the human eye. Superhuman Agility: Golden Mantis is able to jump up to 50ft max. Superhuman Reflexes: Golden Mantis's reflexes are so precise he is able to dodge automatic gunfire and energy projectiles. Superhuman Stamina: Golden Mantis is able to fight on for days without feeling fatigue. Superhuman Endurance: Golden Mantis's endurance go far beyond the level of a normal human. His tolerante to win any battle no matter what the cost had lead him to take on vast amount of pain that will kill a normal human in second. An example of this is when Mantis went after and slaughtered the entire Chicago Mob unit in their hideout, all the while his body was bullet riddled with one inches away from his heart. Afterwards, he had to walk to his employer and give him the head of the capo. Accelerated Healing: Mantis's inhuman metabolism grants his body the ability to heal faster than a normal human. This effect helps him survive against blows that are fatal to an ordinary person. Indomital Will: One of Golden Mantis's greatest asset is his Idomital Will. His will is so strong and unyielding, it simply refuses to let Mantis die and let's him live on to kill those who best him. Fist of The Devouring Mantis An extremly rare centuries year old style of Muay Thai passes down from once every generation, to which only less than 1% have completly mastered the martial art form. The structure of the Devouring Mantis is to defeat the opponent within one to two strikes, atkin to the hunting technique of the praying mantis. Students of the Devouring Mantis are train to the core by pushing the human body to it's limit, focusing on the speed and power of the strikes. Pupils are taught to focus their hatred and anger into energy for the body, increasing the body to liits far beyond the human body and to never give up, no matter what the cause. The Fist of The Devouring Mantis has many ranges of techniques such as grappling and blocking, however most of the techniques are focused on strikes and countering, heavily relying on speed and precision to end the fight. Here are the techniques Golden Mantis learned. Devouring Mantis Lunge: Golden fakes lower left uppercut and in a near instantaneous moment, lunges his left fist forward for a devastating blow to the face. Damage can range from a caved in face or a sever skull fracture depending on the strength of the blow. *'Devouring Mantis Lunge Upper': Golden Mantis flashsteps in front of his opponent, appearing in a crouching position where unleashes a devastating left thrust to their liver, rupturing it. Mantis quickly follows this with a crushing right uppercut to the chin, leaving a broken jaw or a nearly-decapitating head depending on the strength of the blow. Devouring Elbow Crusher: Golden Mantis flashsteps towards his opponents performs a left elbow strike to the throat, crushing the windpipe and larnyx on impact. *'Devouring Elbow Crusher-Jaw Breaker': A counter attack. Golden Mantis blocks an incoming attack and quickly retaliates with a elbow strike to the throat which quickly followed by a oncoming right elbow strike to the lower jaw, completly dislocating it in the process. Devouring Mantis Jab: Golden Mantis performs a near instantaneous double jab at his opponent, leaving two large dents in their chest. The strikes completly shatter the chest cavity and collapse both of lungs of the opponent. *'Devouring Mantis Jab-Organ Buster': A variation of the Mantis Jab. Golden Mantis jabs four times near instantaneously, leaving several dents in the opponent's chest area and abdomen. The attack crushes bones and ruptures several vital organs in the process. Mantis Side Pierce Kick: Golden Mantis attacks his opponent with a left pierce kick to the neck,capable of crushing their necks completly. *'Mantis Side Pierce Kick- Head Gobbler:' Golden Mantis fakes a low left kick and attacks with an unsuspecting fast left pierce kick to the skull in a near instantaneous moment. the attack can cause a severe concussion or crush the head completly depending on the strength of the attack. Devouring Pincer Kick: